xd_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Panda
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Panda Wojownik *Nationality: Chinese *Sex: Male *Age: Unknown *Birthday: January 30 *Occupation: National treasure *Height: 1.60 m *Weight: 120 kg *Blood type: Unknown *Hobbies: Eating bamboo *Hates: Hot summers One day in a Chinese town, a panda appeared and began teaching martial arts to children. This won him the favor of the population, but at night it behaved taciturn and spoke incoherencies about scientists and mutations. No one knew that the Panda used to be in fact a scientist studying the CORE crystals; however, he suffered a radioactive infection that mutated him into a fighting panda. Wojownik was allowed to continue his research, but he was kept under house arrest; realizing he was being treated as a test subject, he decided to escape and take control of his ironic life. 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Mutant *'Fighting style:' Kungfu *'Membership:' None Panda has great fighting abilties, including what looks like wrapping himself with ki energy and rolling around to attack. He uses fruits and other objects to attack, including bombs, probably made by himself (as he is a skilled scientist. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Hamming Gong (敲锣): → A' Panda slightly moves forward and slaps strongly with his hands. It works as an overhead move that doesn't cause knockdown. However, it loses that property when done after a close strong attack; instead, you can cancel it into any special move. *'Playing Drums (打鼓): ↘ C' Panda lays down on the floor and slides hitting the enemy with his paw. Must be blocked low and causes knockdown. It can be cancelled into from any close normal attack, but it won't cause knockdown. The move has a few recovery frames, so it's punishable. Specials *'Fruit Throw (水果流): ↓ ↘ → A / C' Panda tosses a fruit or an object to the opponent, in an arc. D version is a full-ranged attack, but avoids enemies at the center of the screen. Works nicely as an anti-air move or near projectile. The fruits and objects panda throws are arranged in this order: Watermellon, loquat, durian, pumpkin, wooden sign, bomb. If the bomb doesn't hit the target, it will stay in the ground for two seconds and will explode after that. *'Dong Dong Punch (动动拳): A A A A / C C C C' Panda performs a series of repeated blows with his paws. Causes many hits and even works as an anti-air option. With C version, Panda can move forward or backwards as he keeps attacking. If the button is pressed more than 8 times, Panda will fatigue and enter into an animation that leaves him exposed to the opponent by a few instants. *'Meatball Shield Crush (肉盾冲刺): ↓ ↙ ← A / C └─Golden Crush (金顶压制): (After C version) ↓ ↙ ← A / C' ' ' Panda hurls forward in long hop, attacking with his big belly in an arc. After C version hits, you can repeat the motion and Panda will bounce in a somersault and land on the floor crushing the opponent with his belly. Timing must be taken in count when doing this. *'Meatball Flip (肉弹旋风): ↓ ↙ ← B / D' Panda rolls on the floor forward, hitting the opponent a number of times. D version has better reach and it ends with a low kick, that must be blocked low; but this ending attack delays and thus is a little punishable, it also has longer recovery time. *'Bear Hug (熊抱): ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → B / D' Panda grabs the opponent, lies down on his back and launches it upwards with paws and feet. This allowes the player juggling the opponent, and it causes a little damage for itself, too. There are no visible differences between B and D versions. Supers *'Polar Wind Fruits Stream (极风水果流): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Panda shoots three fruits towards the opponent in an arc. It ends with a big bomb that explodes in the opponent (or in the floor). MAX version tosses a huger array of fruits, and a bigger bomb that deals more damage. This version is also a little bit quicker, deals more damage and it's quicker to cancel into any move to create easy combos. *'Limit Bombers Whirlwind (极限肉弹旋风): ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↙ ← B / D' Panda curls into a ball covered with golden ki energy and rolls towards the opponent. The attack burn the opponent dealing many hits, and if blocked, Panda passes through the opponent. Panda is completely invincible during this attack. MAX version makes Panda roll once again after his run is over, this time at the opposite direction, what may juggle an opponent that it's just been run over by him. Hidden Esoteric *'Super Bear Hug (超级熊抱): A B C D C+D' Panda runs towards the enemy in a full-screen run. If he touches it, the screen goes black and lots of fruits appear on screen. They're then slashed dealing hits, ending with a bomb that explodes as the screen goes back to normal. Unblockable, deals great damage, and it can be just linked from previous attacks of the command. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- Panda_1.jpg 8215c50a193af3e4b55b65e3c4b59e88.jpg MjMw1366701998238.jpg L21uMKr.jpg =External links= ---- *Panda's official profile page *XD-Central: Panda Profile (Unofficial Translation) Category:Mutants Category:Scientists Category:Ki-users Category:Characters